Those wishing to promote a business currently may choose from a great number of items that can be personalized with some message. For example coffee cups, t-shirts, pens and jackets are frequently used as promotional items. Indeed, the wide range of items used for promotion amply shows that if there is a way to make an item into a promotional item, there will be a market for that promotional item. Yet there is little in the way of promotional paper clips. A large plastic molded clip that has an area in the center for carrying a message, is available. This does not appear to be very good at holding papers together, however, and would appear to only be practical for fairly long production runs, as the printing process appears to be part of the original manufacturing process. There are larger, all purpose clips that are used for promotional items, but there appears to be little deserving the title “paper clip” that is used for promotional purposes.
In another consideration, anyone who has worked in an office knows that there are times when some set of papers has a particular importance. An assistant may not wish to place this set of papers on his bosses' desk, as it may blend in with other papers on the desk. If the papers are put on the chair seat there is some chance they will be sat on, or get buried under later papers placed in the same spot. Accordingly, there should be some way to mark papers in such a way that they are certain to attract attention.